


Chp1 - Untitled Warcraft series.

by Kaerthh



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: For the Horde!, Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerthh/pseuds/Kaerthh
Summary: First part of hope to be series of stories set in Warcraft universe with custom characters. Story will be told with both Alliance and Horde PoV . Set during BFA follows fate of Urgoz Blackaxe in chp1 and his old friend Ramazsa.A bit short, but it's just a beginning.





	Chp1 - Untitled Warcraft series.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native speaker, so please be gently:p I'm looking for feedback and advices or maybe even some kind person can help me with grammar and editing for a while :(  
> I've started this because I like Warcraft universe and also as an exercise to improve my writing skills and writing in english. It will me messy AF. I hope to release a chapter every week, but thanks to busy schedule it might sometimest be out every few weeks. Hope you'll enjoy it:) Oh and sorry for messy description and messy tags.

Near Arathi Highlands.

Drums of war thundered in the valley below.

Urgoz Blackaxe stood upon a hill and looked down on long line of Horde forces. Red banners decorated with skulls were waving on the wind, while army composed of every race of Horde was marching to Arathi Highlands.  
Mighty taurens, savage orcs and cunning trolls were making core of an army, supported by goblin engineering and blood elf knights. Far behind living the Forsaken were slowly moving with their macabre engines of war .  
Reinforcements were ordered to go to Hammerfall to aid a war effort against Stromgarde.  
Something moved behind an Orc. Urgoz turned around and saw young orc messenger. Few wyvern riders flew above their head. Beasts shrieked when riders pulled their reins to order them to turn. Messenger looked amazed when he saw flying beasts  
upclose.  
Speak - said Urgoz  
-Sire! - Orders from Chief Madlaugh - young orc said and stretched out his hand.  
Urgoz took a message. It was scribed with a black ink on a calf's skin.  
-He can’t be serious! - Urgoz shouted. Orcish curses filled the air - Tell him that… Nevermind, I’ll speak to him myself.  
-Anything else ? - messenger asked with trembling voice.  
-Nothing, you can go now.  
-Lok’tar! - young orc saluted and bolted down the hill.

Urgoz took a deep breath - That idiot will ruin my plan - the Orc thought.  
Urgoz throwned the message into fire - Rearguard… that’s unfortunate - he thought orc had another plan.  
This time Marius Goodheart won’t get out of this alive. When Urgoz thought about that name, images of old hurt started to flow to him.  
Starless night, beach, light of torches and he and his men. All bound and on their knees. Orc remembered that sick smile on a human’s face...and blood. Lots of blood.  
Urgoz heard a silent mutter. One of his dwarf prisoner started to struggle.  
-Ramazsa, you can go out now - said Urgoz and looked on a tent behind him.  
From the shelter emerged a troll. He was tall and had bright blue skin, remaining white hairs were hanging from both sides of his head covering pierced ears. He had a broken tusk and face covered with strange markings.  
Sleeveless robe lied loose on his thin body and he carried strange bag made from black leather and decorated with small skulls and other grim trophies.  
Troll slowly walked to the first dwarf and crouched in front of him. Ramazsa checked dwarfs teeths and ears, he looked him in the eyes then he looked on orc with disappointment and shook his head. Orc nodded. In a blink of an eye thing bone blade sliced dwarfs throat. Blood poured on dwarfs uniform and beard. Troll repeated his strange ritual on rest of prisoners until only one left alive.  
Young dwarf kept his head high, he looked into troll’s eyes with his cold blue eyes. Ramzasa repeated his ritual once again and once again his blade flashed, but this time he stood up, he looked on Urgoz and nod.  
Orc took his own knife and cut young dwarf loose. He leaned on him and whispered in dwarvish - Run.  
Without any other word young dwarf runned, he didn't saw how above his head strange red symbol appeared. That was a message to other orcs to let him go. Simple illusion, but everyone knew that prisoner belonged to Urgoz. Old troll knew a lot of tricks like this.  
-Will it work? - Urgoz asked  
Ramazsa made few gestures and nod.  
Good - I hope you are right..  
The old troll sighed and tucked one of the braids into the bag.


End file.
